


Alex calls Luke from the South Pole

by jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [135]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Alex calls Luke from the South Pole

  
**players only. backdated to December. takes place during the "Walking with the Wounded" trek.**

Surrounded by snowy tundra, -24C temperatures with -32C wind chill -- it's not great wanking weather. So Alex knows that this phone call is going to be much less satisfying than usual, physically speaking anyway. Emotionally... God, he misses his husband so much. Can't wait to simply hear Luke's voice.

In the midst of packing for the next _Hobbit_ premiere, Luke lunges across the suitcase for his phone when it starts ringing, answering with a breathless, "Hello?"

"Hey!" The connection on the satellite phone isn't exactly loud and clear, but Alex is stilled warmed through by the sound. "I caught you. I wasn't sure when you'd be available."

Luke beams into the phone, pushing the suitcase out of the way and settling on the edge of the bed. "I'm just packing now. Madrid's up next. How's the South Pole?"

"Tropical as usual." Alex grins, sitting down on a crate of supplies. "Actually, it is really sunny. We've all got some really bad sunburns on our faces."

"Oh no. Are you wearing sunscreen?" Luke asks. "You should be slathering yourself with it, even in winter."

"Eh. It's just not as much fun as when you put it on me," Alex replies, grinning despite the frozen stiffness in his face. Then he sighs softly. "I think about you all the time," he tells his husband, glancing up to make sure he still has a modicum of privacy. "I mean, it's weird: we're together constantly, for everyone's safety, but at the same time each of us is crazy isolated for most of the day, when we're skiing. There's nothing to do but watch the back of the person in front of you, and think."

Luke smiles at that then frowns at the last. "Are you having a good time though? Are you still glad you decided to do it?"

"Oh, hell yeah. I wouldn't miss this for the world," Alex assures him. More, he wouldn't separate himself from his husband for nearly four straight weeks unless the reason was as astounding as this. "This is absolutely amazing, what we're doing. And these people... God, Luke, they're incredible. They're such fucking inspirations. And anyway," he adds, smirking faintly, "you didn't even ask what I've been spending all my time thinking about."

Luke laughs. "I wanted to make sure you were okay first," he protests. "But yes, I want to know what you were thinking about. Please?"

Grinning irrepressibly, Alex answers, "I'm thinking about all the ways you're going to warm me up when I get back."

"Yeah? Any particular ways you were thinking about?" Luke asks, shifting on the bed, his jeans already tightening at the sound of his sir's voice, at the _promise_ there.

"Plenty," Alex confirms, and looks up with a nod for one of the team coaches. "But I'll have to tell you when I see you. My time's up. And I've got to get inside the shelter before my body transforms to match my cold frozen heart."

Luke laughs, slightly disappointed by the brevity of the call. But on the other hand, he wasn't expecting hear from Alex at all at this point so every second's treasured. "Take care," he says. "I love you."

"I love you more. Be ready to pamper me when I get back, because I'm going to be a big baby about this," Alex tells his husband with a laugh. "I really am freezing. Okay, love you, _älskling_." He hangs up with a shudder, and passes the phone to his coach before bracing himself to get back on his sore feet.


End file.
